This application relates to the field of internet receivers that are capable of receiving Internet radio signals or audio signals from a stored playlist. More specifically, this application relates to speakers and video screens that relate to a specific station that is received through these devices by Bluetooth, Wi-Fi or Wi-Max. It is also noted that one Bluetooth, Wi-Fi or Wi-Max Internet receiver may be used to supply signals to multiple speakers and screens.
Internet Radio Stations are easy to broadcast and with Wi-Fi and Wi-Max can be transmitted to virtually every part of the world. In fact, the problem is that so many stations are available on the Internet that it is hard for them to get traction. It is hard for those stations to get traffic even when they have been “selected” by the service. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an Internet Radio player which can help an Internet Radio Station gain market share.